Made in heaven
by beatress
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was planning so many things. However, getting married was definitely not on it. And when it happens unexpectedly…. Her husband being a rockstar doesn't help at all does it?... People were right when they said marriages are made in heaven. May be?
1. Surprise

**Long time no see minna! I'm currently on a vacation and this idea popped into my mind. It's quite a old one but I didn't want to lose it. So, it's here! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Made in heaven**

**Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was planning so many things. However, getting married was definitely not on it. And when it happens unexpectedly…. People were right when they said marriages are made in heaven. May be?**

* * *

**Chapter-1**

**Surprise**

"Come back here! You're going to pay for it!" a purple haired lady shouted in anger, chasing a blonde haired lad who sprinted without even looking back. "Give me my rent! I've been waiting for three long months and this month you try to run away so you could escape paying the rent! You should've thought about it before hiring my apartment"

"Please, ma'am give me a little more time! I- I promise I'll give you the total amount at once!" she said in a pleading tone but still on her heels.

"No way! Get back you lad!" the older lady's angry tone didn't exactly lower the fear running through the blonde's mind. She took a sharp turn into an alley, hoping she would lose her landlady. Good for her that it worked. The landlady ran past her hideout without even noticing her.

The blonde slumped to the ground, sighing before panic hit her again. When she noted the time, she realised she was going to be late for her work. Without ado, she got to her feet and made a turn to get out of the alley. What she didn't expect was to bump into someone and what she didn't know was that this person was going to change her life forever….

"Hey! Look where you're going!" she heard the person shout. Her eyes were closed as she fell on her butt, a consequence of the collision, so she couldn't note the features of the person. Yet she could say the person was in a hurry from the tone he used.

"I'm sorry. It's not like I wanted…" she mumbled, "I was in a hurry. I was getting-"

"Others might also be in hurry. You should watch your path" the person interrupted rather rudely. She got on her feet wondering how he heard the mumbles she uttered and took a note of the girlish pink hair in his possession. Then her chocolate brown orbs made contact with his onyx ones and noted the frown which was growing bigger by the second.

"I said I'm sorry," she replied in a pissed apologetic tone. She couldn't understand why the person was so mad at her.

"Now get out of my way. I have an idiot to deal with," the pink haired man said in a rough tone, making his way past her. She just watched the person leave and was about to get back on her track. However, fate seemed to have other plans for her.

"So there you are," her landlady appeared from nowhere. The blonde wondered if she was a mage or something. "You really shouldn't be running from me, Lucy"

The landlady sounded so evil with her words that Lucy paled. She took to her heels immediately, not even watching where she was going.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I want you to get back to me and answer!" the landlady wasn't among the ones to give up so easily.

"Gomen, I have to go!" Lucy shouted, though she knew her death was coming right behind her.

~0~

"Hmm… There seems to be a play going on. I better put on some disguise too,"

Exactly how do you think Lucy ended up in a theatre? It's pretty obvious. The theatre nearby seemed the only exit available to our dear Heartfilia as her landlady wouldn't stop chasing her. So, she decided to hide in this room whatever it was till the trouble was off. Seeing a play was going on, Lucy's smart mind thought of getting a disguise for herself so even though she had to go out by any chance she could still be safe.

Lucy put on a dress which was laying on the bed there (why was a bed there in the theatre?) which happened to be a wedding dress.

"_Maybe, the princess gets married in the end," _she thought. She dressed herself neatly in the dress and chose a veil which covered her entire head, not even letting her blonde hair give out. She thought this was the perfect disguise for her. That was until she heard a knock on her door.

"Juvia, are you ready?" the person on the other side of the door asked in a kind voice.

Lucy squeaked a 'yes', hoping the tone must be similar to this 'Juvia' girl.

The door opened, revealing a white haired beauty whose white haired reached her knees, dressed in a pretty pink gown. She was looking like an angel come to earth. Maybe, she was her saviour sent by Mavis.

The white-haired beauty grabbed her shoulders and took her out of the room. Maybe she was taking her to the stage. Lucy felt embarrassed. She didn't even know the lines she had to say. She was in fact, shivering. She didn't want the efforts of the other actors to go to waste.

"What's the matter, Juvia? Mira can understand if you're nervous. Trust me, this is going to be the best moment of your life" the white haired girl said, her eyebrows coming together in worry.

"Ano, Mira-san…" she replied to the girl, assuming she spoke to her in third person. "I don't know what to say."

Mira gave a laugh before answering her question.

"'I do,' That's all you have to say, repeating whatever the priest tells you to repeat,"

"Okay" Lucy mumbled. That's all the heroine has to say. She should've guessed it. How lame of her! That's what people say in their wedding.

"Now, don't lift the veil until the priest tells you to." Mira said.

"_I'll not even if you ask me to until the landlady is not there_," Lucy thought.

" You can't see your prince also. It's really important or you'll not have fun," the girl smiled at her. The stage was in sight now and Lucy thought it was time to make her entrance. She has to live up to her expectations.

"Don't make your Mama and Papa angry," Mira gave a last suggestion before giving a slight push to the girl she held towards the centre of the stage. There was a guy standing there, wearing a hat which also had a veil to her surprise. She guessed it might be the one playing the prince but couldn't see the face. "_So that was what Mira meant by' you cannot see your prince'"_

She turned her head a little to see how many people are there in the theatre but was surprised when she found only a few seats occupied. A short old man was standing in front of the prince on an elevated platform holding a book. The setting seemed too extravagant for a small audience in terms of 10-15 of which, not too far from the stage but away from the front rows, her landlady was standing too. What the hell was happening here?

She saw the prince offer his hand which she gladly took but a strange kind of nervousness began to set in her heart. _What is happening to me? _

Lucy did as she was told to but with each sentence she repeated, she felt really weird. There was this churning feeling in her stomach which wanted to yell that she is not the girl they think but her mind kept on reminding her that it was a play, nothing more and nothing less. Her mind won over her feeling and she played along. However, when it was the part to say 'I do', she saw the prince pause. Was something wrong? She then saw the people from the audience shout "Gray, say it already. Don't keep her waiting anymore" and similar shouts to the guy playing prince. After much persuasion, the prince finally mumbled an 'I do'. Lucy couldn't take her eyes off the prince who was covered in the veil as realisation hit her. This was no play! This was REALITY!

"So, miss, do you agree?" the priest's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Her life seemed to play in front of her. Lucy Heartfilia was planning so many things but getting married was definitely not one of them and that too, to a complete stranger! What was she going to do?

"Awww… Juvia, don't be so shy when you're getting your prince at last?! Say 'I do' fast!" the audience, no people shouted. Lucy gulped under the pressure and said the first thing that her mind said.

"I do!" Her voice was followed by cheering and laughter, also a slight cursing from nearby her.

"I know there are no objections so I declare you husband and wife," the priest declared, "Now you may kiss the bride"

"Wait, Jii-chan!" Lucy turned to the source of voice which was the prince himself. How is it even possible? By analysing the situation here, she thought the bride and the groom love each other and that the others know too.

The prince removed the veil to show his pink hair to all. Wait, this face is familiar. Yes, this was the guy whom she crashed into earlier!

"Natsu?!" everyone exclaimed.

'_So this guy isn't Gray and I'm not Juvia. Great!_' Lucy started to feel dizzy on the turn of events.

"I cannot marry Juvia! That Ice prick will kill me if I do that! Besides, I don't love _her!_" the pink haired fellow said.

"But you're already married to her," the priest replied, frowning.

"This surprise is turning out for the worse" Mira sighed.

"Natsu! Why are you here?! Where is Gray?" a red-haired girl asked the male who was frozen in his place, his glance never leaving her.

Lucy had enough. There is a limit to pressure one person can handle in one day and she crossed the limit. The result you ask, she fainted, earning a few worried shouts from the people present. Well, what does fate has in store for her? Who knows?

* * *

**So, what do you think? Any questions, doubts, suggestions, comments, compliments(if any)… Do not hesitate to leave them down in the box below! A review is the only way to exchange our opinions. Wait, you can also pm me! **

**You know I have so many stories pending but I keep on uploading new ones *sigh* Can't help but don't worry, I think about each and every one of them everyday… just needed to be writted down for which I'm too lazy to do. XD I truly apologise for the delay but I'm on a vacation my friends! Consider it a little break but hope to update soon on the other stories! **

**So, keep reviewing and reading my stories till then!**

beatress


	2. Come with me

**Minna, thank you for all the love! Thank you for all the reviews! They made my day. **

**Guess what? Today's my dad's b'day and we're enjoying ourselves. So, even you guys do the same with this new chapter I hope. I don't know how it is exactly but…Here's the next chapter! I won't say more but just enjoy!**

**The usual disclaimer applied. Sad to remind myself that I don't own Fairytail or it's character.**

* * *

**Made in heaven**

* * *

**Chapter-2**

**Come with me**

* * *

This had to be his worst day ever. He was right when he was yelling at his friends to not 'surprise' his frenemy and tell him straight forward all their plan for the couple. But no! No one would listen to him. They were so bent on keeping their plans a secret that no one would bother hearing out the poor guy's rants about being straightforward. The result you ask- his frenemy ran away right before what was going to be his wedding to Mavis knows where and he had to run on streets, bump into a strange, seem like a short tempered guy to her and take his place in his wedding to cover up for him while the others were searching for him. What does he find himself in- Getting married to a total stranger, not exactly if you count the running into her incident with him earlier and now waiting for her to wake up to crack the news that 'Hey, now we're wedded. Good to meet you. What's your name, wife?' ? Fate is so strange. An hour ago they were total strangers. In fact, he thought he got half-married to his rival's future wife when the bride fainted revealing the face of the stranger he bumped into earlier. Now, he was babysitting the lady who happens to be his wife.

"Ugh…" her weak voice brought him back from his reverie.

"Where am I?" she asked, trying to recollect the events prior to her passing out. Maybe, the shock was too much for her?

"Are you alright?" he asked in a rushed tone. He wasn't worried. No, not at all! Just curious as to how she got there in the first place.

She nodded in affirmative before recognising the person in front of her.

"What's your-?" he could never finish the question that was leaving his mouth.

"Wait! Before you could say anything, I want to tell you that nothing happened," the pinkette blinked at her in confusion. What does she mean?

"You know what I mean right?" she asked to confirm her guess that he didn't understand a thing. When she noticed the question mark on his face, she chose to elaborate on the details.

"I mean to say, whatever happened before I blacked out that wasn't supposed to happen. Heck, that doesn't even count! We both're strangers and we still will be. No one knows about it so better stay mum. I'll return to my life and you to yours. I think it's pretty clear to both of us. So, I'm leaving," she said, as she got up from the bed she was laid on. She took out the ring on her left ring finger and placed it in his open hand. As if on an instinct, he held it so it wouldn't fall. Bewilderment still lingered on his face but she chose to ignore it and leave the guy to digest whatever she said. It really shouldn't matter. Everything happened as an accident. None of them intended on getting married. So, it should be fine right?

Then why was fate, unbeknownst to both, intended on bringing them together?...

~0~

"Now what should I do?" the blonde sighed. The whole turn of events slowed her pace and made the day the worst so far in her life. First, her landlady chases her into a marriage that she didn't plan. Then, she returns the ring, breaking the half marriage they were bound to. She realises she got late for her job and rushes to her workplace only to be fired by her boss. Now what? Will she have to evacuate her apartment because she paid no rent?

"Crap!" she muttered as an old lady came into her sight, standing at the door step to her window.

She was about to turn her back and escape before getting caught when the old lady's voice froze her in her place.

"I won't chase you if you want to run away this time. But one piece of advice- take your luggage with you. I don't want to be watching it till you come back another time," the lady said in a serious tone. "What?!" Lucy squeaked.

"You heard it right young lady. I'm kicking you out of your apartment because you didn't pay your rent for a long time. Also, a point to be noted- You'll be missing some of your items. I retained them as a payment for the rent for the past three months," the lady gave her the final words before closing the door on her face and getting in.

Lucy could only clutch her fist. Great! Why did she even think of being kicked out of her place? Now she has nowhere to go.

She grabbed the handle of her suitcase and dragged it all the way to the central park of Magnolia, the city where she resides in. Why? That is the only place that can provide her shelter for the night. It was already evening. She just hoped she doesn't catch the eye of any one or gets any trouble till she gets herself a new home.

However, things just might not turn the way she wanted.

~0~

"Now, I can rest a bit," she said to herself, sitting alone on the bench. The wind blew past her face that was shining under the full moon. The night sky was clear, revealing the star studded dress it wore, fascinating the lone woman with its company.

"It's so beautiful… only if the moon could go down a bit." She said to no one in particular. Her eyes darted to her surroundings. She didn't know why but she had a feeling of being watched since she left her ex-home. Roaming alone at night wasn't quite safe nowadays and she had to stay all night on the park grounds. She has to be on guard and careful.

She looked around to inspect the park. It was deserted except for a few shops that were open on the circumference. Her eyes began to widen in fear as she saw shadows in the far street light. Four guys were watching her from afar. She clutched the handle of the suitcase tighter and moved away from the bench she was sitting on. However, the guys were following her. She quickened her pace with the growing speed of her heartbeat but those guys seemed to only speed up theirs.

"Think, Lucy, Think. How can you save yourself if they mean any danger?" she tried to retain her calm. Little did she know she had a great affinity to bump into the same person again and again that day…

"Ouch! Watch where you're going!" she yelled in annoyance.

"I guess you should watch where you're going," the person she bumped into replied, drawing her attention to him. Her life wasn't going any better that day when she met with those onyx eyes of the pinkette she bumped into that morning.

"You!" she remarked, not believing how bad things were going.

The pinkette gave a meek nod before pulling her into an embrace, more likely putting her into a shock with that.

"Don't be so angry on me! I promise I'll take you shopping tomorrow!" he cried. This is hilarious. What was he trying to do?

"Listen. If you don't want me to fight those guys and break their bones, you better play along for your own safety. I know you understand what I'm saying…" he whispered into her bangs. She gave a nod and hugged him back.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have overreacted," she replied, resting her head on his chest. The inside of her was churning experiencing so many emotions. When was the last time that she did such a gesture? She didn't remember. Heck, she didn't want to remember.

"It's okay," he replied, pulling back so she could see the grin on his face. "Now, let's go back home."

She smiled and nodded. Everything felt so homely…. Her stomach's grumbling had to spoil it though.

"But I guess we should get something to eat first," she smiled back at him. She felt the eyes lift off from her. Maybe, the guys left. Who cares? Currently, being with a complete stranger feels better than being alone!

~0~

"So?" the guy cocked his eyebrow. After having a dinner together, the duo was walking along the streets aimlessly.

"Okay, I'll elaborate. I didn't pay my rent for the last three months so my landlady kicked me out. Earlier to that, I was fired from my new job because I got late you know why. So, I don't have a place to go or some food to eat at the moment." She explained.

He chuckled.

"You're weird. You don't wait for me to complete what I want to say, do you? I was actually curious to know why you were in Juvia's place for first and then why you left without even letting me speak. Mavis! What a girl I have for my wife!" he exclaimed. Heat crept to her cheeks at the mention of the last word.

"Oh that… I was escaping my landlady when I bumped into you. The same is the reason why I was in this 'Juvia' girl's place. And why I left you ask? That doesn't count. Did I not say that earlier? We're total strangers-"

"Not exactly, we bumped into each other once before that," he chuckled. Does it sound funny in any way?

"That doesn't matter at all," she replied, turning her face away from the guy in embarrassment. "We don't even know our names. How can we expect each other to spend our lives with the other? Doesn't it sound ridiculous?"

"Of course, it does. Why not introduce ourselves? I'm Natsu Dragneel. Does it click in your mind?" he asked. Lucy remembered the people around them that morning call him by the name.

"Yes," she frowned. Why does this guy not understand her words? Is he that dense?

He put on a blunt expression. Was this supposed to be a girl's reaction upon hearing his name? This was foreign to him.

"_Looks like she doesn't know a thing about who I am," _he thought, forcing a smile to eliminate the blankness on his face.

"I'm Lucy- Wait! Wait! Wait! We're not here to introduce ourselves! I'm really thankful to bump into you and be saved from those guys but we can go our ways now. See, I'm repeating again. Whatever happened this morning was nothing. It was just an accident. It really doesn't matter. So, let's just-"

"How does it not matter?" he asked in a much serious voice. "You lost your job because of all that happened. You're on the streets having no option to fetch for yourself. And you want me to abandon you like nothing? At least I can't do that after knowing everything. Come with me"

"No," she replied. She didn't want to be a burden to anyone.

"Please. Pretty please!" he pleaded but it didn't seem to work. So, he decided to take the ultimate step. He must have been habituated to surprising her.

He bent on his knees and hugged her feet and continued pleading.

"Please, Luce! If you want me to live, come with me. Or Erza would kill me. You really wouldn't want to see her in her angry mode." He said, making the blonde burst into fits of laughter.

He got up from his position, putting a confused look.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing. So all this pleading was because you were scared of a woman," she laughed.

"Shhh… She's no woman. She's a demon! She's super scary. Please promise me you wouldn't tell her that I said these. She'll skin me alive!" he said, fear flashing through his eyes at the thought of the consequences when his red-haired friend would know.

"Fine! Fine!" she said, trying hard to stifle her laughter.

He smiled back at her, causing her to pause.

"What's wrong?" she asked, seeing his in a very uncommon form in the time she had known him. Guessing by the conversation, he was not the really silent type.

"Well, you just smiled," she blushed at his comment but started walking forward.

"So, where is this house of yours?" she asked the male who was still standing at the same position.

"So, you'd come?" he caught up with her and asked with curiosity and puppy dog eyes.

"You leave me no choice. But…" she turned her face away from him. "do I really have to come with you? I mean what will people say or-?"

"We're friends right?… I can't leave a friend in the cold alone at night. People wouldn't mind if we don't. We'll be just friends if that's okay with you." He said before grabbing her left hand and becoming her centre of attention. He took out a ring from his pocket and slid it up her left ring finger. "If people still have problem, then this should handle it, don't you think?"

He smiled at her. She could only gape. Was this the ring that she returned him that morning? What does this mean? Her life is getting too complicated for now.

"Let's go! My house is just around the corner," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her with him.

"_For strange reasons… being with him, feels…" _she thought as she saw him drag her and smile at him, "_good"_

She smiled a true one after a long time.

* * *

**Awww…. I finally made it! What do you think about this chapter? Don't hesitate to tell me! Post your comments, compliments, suggestions or anything you have to say in the box below! Feedbacks are really important, especially to amateurs like me! You can also pm me if you want! **

***Sigh* Growing really lazy day by day…. Btw… I'm still on my break. Wonder when the next update will be. Don't worry about it. I think of a way to squeeze time!**

**So, till next time, keep reading and reviewing!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Till next update, bye!**

beatress


	3. Chapter 3

**Made in heaven**

* * *

**Chapter-3 **

**Surprise on the first morning**

* * *

"This is your apartment you say," she gaped at the 'dustbin' in front of her. It took less than a second to reconsider her decision to stay with him. He nervously scratched the back of his neck while she couldn't trust that she could ever confront such a mess.

"Natsu, I guess I'll retire to the park rather than staying here. It's… it's so messy!" she said, grabbing her suitcase and making her way out of the door.

"N-No! Lucy, wait! You promised you'll stay! If Erza comes tomorrow morning and she doesn't find you here she'll… she'll sue me!" he pleaded. As if on cue, his phone rang, the caller being none other than Erza.

The pinkette freaked, letting the phone slip out of his hand but caught it before it could fall to the ground and break. Lucy could only stifle the urge to giggle, watching the person in question talk on the phone with his super scary 'female friend'.

"Uh, Erza?" he answered.

"Aye!" he saluted, unaware that the person on the other side couldn't see his face. Lucy burst into giggles. "She's right beside me"

Natsu handed the phone over to his companion.

"Yes, I'm Lucy. And no, it's alright. That's really kind of you," He heard Lucy say, followed by a giggle. Wonder what they were talking. "Nah, Don't worry. He's good,"

"_They're talking about me!" _Natsu paled.

"Take care of yourself too, Erza. Nice talking to you," Lucy said, ending the call. She turned to the male beside her who had no enthusiasm left in him. "I don't know why you're scared but Erza seems to be quite nice"

"Yeah, whatever," he said, climbing the stairs.

"Oi, wait! Where are you going?" she asked, stealing glances at the garbage in the room.

"To sleep, of course! It's pretty late in night!" he replied with a yawn. He didn't know when it happened but Lucy seemed closer than she was a minute earlier. Wait! Why did he feel that he was being choked?

"Lucy, what're you-?" the pinkette could hardly say as he felt his feet off the ground.

"You don't get to sleep while I have to stay in this garbage. Better help me clean it up or I'll leave and send Erza after you," she threatened. If he's scared of her, why not use it to her advantage?

"Yes ma'am!" he saluted as he stabilised himself on the ground. He didn't know if life wanted to make it miserable for him but Lucy seemed to have a shade of Erza in her while she threatened him. One Erza was more than enough. He so did not want a second one to deal with for a life time.

~0~

**Somewhere in Magnolia….**

"Did he find her?" an old man asked from his seat in the well furnished office.

"Gray told me he was searching for her. I might as well check the status of his search," a red-haired female said, trying to reach for her phone. She picked it up and searched for the contact of the pinkette in question. She could hear the phone ring for quite some time before being lifted and answered by the familiar voice she was expecting to be greeted with.

"Natsu, Did you find her?!" she asked in the authoritative tone she was used to. The person on the other end of the call answered in affirmative. The redhead expressed her wish to talk to the lady whom she was expecting and imagined that the phone was being handed over to the female companion in his friend's protection.

"Hi, I'm Erza. You're Lucy, aren't you? Are you alright? I do hope you didn't end up in any sort of problem" she asked, quite unsure if she got the name right. She had this feeling that the incomplete wife of his friend could be a great fellow and thus, her voice naturally discarded the authoritativeness and settled with a friendly tone.

"He isn't pestering you or anything. Tell me if he does something wrong. I'll see to it that he'll suffer a proper punishment," she said, clenching her fist. The old man watching her sweat dropped at her extreme reaction. He knew the younger girl would go to any extent to protect her friend and was kind of happy that the girl grew in his care.

"Good to hear. I'll meet you two tomorrow then. Take care of yourself," With this the younger girl hung up and turned to the old man. Judging by her words during the conversation, the old man got the answer to his earlier question and stated the same.

"It's pretty late in the night. Why don't you go and rest, child? We have a long day tomorrow," the short old man said, getting off his chair. The redhead nodded but frowned as a thought crossed her mind. She was about to leave the room, ignoring it but decided to ask it anyway.

"But master, don't you think we should tell them about-?" her question remained incomplete as to the master understood what she was implying.

"I do agree with you but don't you agree that they should need some peace before the attack tomorrow? Let the things unfold their own way. What can be done can be seen later. Go to sleep, my child," he said, forcing the thought out of her mind.

She could only nod at his reason and leave the room.

"The things will unfold their own way, wouldn't they?" he said to himself, gazing at the night city that unfolds in front of him through the glass wall. A small smile crept to his wrinkled face, wondering what might happen the following day.

~0~

**At Natsu's apartment…**

"Ouch!" '_What the heck happened?'_ Sadly, this happened to be the first thought of that day in his life as pain greeted him. He rubbed his chin where something hit him. What was that something? Something hard and sharp… Yes, he remembers it! It's a shoe! Why will a shoe hit him in the face early in morning.. unless… someone throws it at him or someone kicks him but who will kick him early in the morning? '_Possibly not Gray- i'd know if the guy is in 50 miles radius of me and punch him before he could land a fist on me. Erza? I'll take all my words back of hitting whoever did it to me then. Then who-?"_

Reality dawned on him as he recollected the events of yesterday. He fell off wherever he was sitting to the ground. His eyes wide opened as they formed the figure of the person sitting in front of him on his couch- A blonde head, her cheeks were tainted red and her chocolate brown eyes were turned away from him. She was breathing hard as if she made a long run for it.

"What's wrong, Luigi?" he asked. All the redness from her cheeks disappeared into a frown, forgetting all that that happened previously.

"The name's Lucy, not Luigi!" she yelled. He shut his ears tight.  
"I know. I know. You don't have to yell at me early in the morning," he shouted back. "Sheesh, so much for the first morning with you. Wonder how the others will go?"

He muttered but she heard it.

"I heard you!"

"Then, what happened?" he asked, still not sure of the reason to be woken up so rudely. Heat crept to her cheeks as she was reminded of the position they were in. She couldn't quite recollect what happened after they plopped onto the couch last night, partly because they were way too tired that they passed out the moment the soft fluffy couch touched their bodies but ending up snuggling to a male's chest was something really foreign to her, something she's never done before and caused her to freak. Does the person in front of her really playing dumb or does he really have no clue about why she is so flustered?

"Well, never mind," she mumbled. This whole issue was ruining her morning so she decided to ignore it.

She got up from the couch and went to check the rest of the apartment. She saw a few parts of it last night but couldn't see the whole of it.

"Where are you going?" he asked, rubbing his butt as he got up from the ground and made himself comfortable on the couch, watching her go upstairs.

"Just checking out the place… I was really tired yesterday but to think of it, you're apartment is like a mini-sized palace," she commented. It really was huge in terms of area, with three bedrooms (she wondered why for only one person), large kitchen and a hall. Wait, she forgot one room on the way.

"I didn't see this one yesterday," she said out as she reached for the door.

Natsu choked on the air as he could make out which room she was near.

"Crap!" he muttered as he rushed for it.

"No Lucy!" he screamed.

"Huh?" she opened the door. He was late but maybe not to late…

He reached for her, pushing her out of the door's way anticipating something. He pushed her to the wall behind and sighed that she was out of danger at least but little did he expect to find himself in danger later when she notices what was hiding behind the door.

For Lucy everything happened so fast- her opening the door, Natsu pushing her and the sound of things falling. She tried to sneak a peek at what was behind but Natsu wouldn't let.

"Argh, Natsu, Let me see what's behind," she said between her numerous attempts. He denied, pushing her to the wall with a little force, making him wonder if he hurt her.

"What's wrong? I just want to see what you're hiding behind that door," an enthusiastic glow could be seen in her eyes telling him that she wasn't going to back down

"No, I can't." he retorted, moving his head along with hers, so she couldn't peek behind him.

"Is it any dirty secret of yours?" she asked.

"_No, but it will be my ticket to hell or heaven if you find out" _he mentally added to himself.

"Come on, Natsu. Let me see it. Once, please! I won't ask again," she requested amidst her attempts.

"_Right, I won't survive for you to ask again," _he commented in his mind. What he didn't realise was he let his guard a little down while adding comments in this mind. This gave Lucy a chance to get out of his hold.

However, Natsu could see through her actions quick and pulled her back, pinning her to the wall. The impact drew their faces closer, making the air they breathe unite. Lucy's heart began beating fast. She wished the moment skipped and they unfroze. But time seemed to go slow, if possible freeze for a moment. She began to have her doubts that the fate was playing with her by all the events that have been recently happening because as much as the moment seemed perfectly romantic like in the romance novels she was addicted to, such perfect moments didn't last long as in books. Their eyes that were locked began to move away and find the other things interesting upon hearing the door bell ring.

They increased the distance between themselves, embarrassed of what happened. As soon as Lucy found the space, she made a run to peek at it. Though Natsu tried to stop, his efforts were in vain as Lucy finally found out what was waiting for her behind the door- trash that Natsu was supposed to clean up the previous night. She turned her head to glare at the guy before her but only found him whistling into thin air. She badly wanted to give him a piece of mind if not the door bell was ringing.

"I'll get it. Maybe it's Erza?" for a moment, facing Erza seemed a better idea than dealing with his blonde roommate now.

"You'd rather prefer it to be someone else," Lucy commented. He sweat-dropped at her comment but went for the door.

The moment he opened the door flashes of light greeted him. He narrowed his eyes as they strained to look at the source which happen to be many cameras. There was a lot of hustle outside and Natsu perfectly knew what was happening but how and why were out of question.

"Dragneel-san, is it true?" a question popped, followed by many others.

"What we heard is it really true?"

"You have to justify"

"Dragneel-san?"

"Dragneel-san?"

"Dragneel-san?"

"_Crap! How did these people know?"_ he thought. As if this wasn't going worse….

"Uhm… Natsu, who is it?" his roommate's voice made his level of tension rise further. It seemed as if she was getting closer to the door.

"_Crap! This is turning worse"_

* * *

**_So, if you've already guessed, Natsu is someone really famous... And that means, TROUBLE! He he he..._**

**_Okay guys, Currently, I'm going to start off on a journey to my cousin's house and sadly would have no access to my laptop and internet. :-(_**

**_ So, I'll just say cheer me up by leaving a comment in the box below- Anything you want to let me know about how this story is going- anything is fine! _**

**_Since I won't be available for a long time (next week's going busy for me) *sigh*_**

**_Keep reading and reviewing till next time!  
_**

**_beatress_**


	4. The manager's help

**The update's here! Thanks for the guest who reviewed a few days back. I badly wanted to update but the turn of events were like assignments, homework, fever and finally ending up with a cut on my finger. Typing is getting difficult~~~ **

**Anyways, I made it finally. Hope you'll like it and that I'm not disappointing you all! **

**Thanks for all the reviews and your love for this story and my others too!**

**The usual disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**Chapter-4 **

**The manager's help**

* * *

"_Uhm… Natsu, who is it?" his roommate's voice made his level of tension rise further. It seemed as if she was getting closer to the door. _

"_Crap! This is turning worse" _

He immediately shut the door before Lucy could get close to anywhere near the surrounding it. A sheepish grin played on his lips as sweat made its way down his face. There, standing, was his blonde roommate with a broom in her hand- perfect weapon to beat the crap out of him.

"ugh, nothing, just a wrong address," he stuttered. _Why can't I come up with a better excuse? _He cursed himself.

"Okay," she bought it. The inner him jumped in joy upon finding his vain plan succeed. He let out a sigh when she turned around but froze the next time he heard her voice.

"You know how to cook right?" she asked, considering the poor guy was living alone. So, she was right to assume it, ne?

"Aye!" he nodded, wanting the blonde to go far away from the current place. The paparazzi may just bust into his apartment if he didn't give any answer.

"Good, because I'll be very hungry after I clean up the trash 'you' were supposed to clean. So, you better cook for me too. You understand?" she said in an authoritative tone.

He saluted to her, watching her leave for upstairs. Moving into the sound proof music room in his apartment, he reached for his phone and dialled the number of the only person who could save him from this misery.

"Hello, Erza? I don't know what you're going to do but I want all the paparazzi to leave me alone at once," he said, not letting her a chance to say her word.

The call ended and he assumed his job done. He went to the door to check and was astonished to find no single trace of anything live outside, except for the papers here and there. He walked upto the fence, grinning in triumph and grabbed the newspaper that was put in the mail box. Placing the newspaper on the couch, he went into the kitchen to 'cook' something for the both of them.

This is his first time cooking and it better be good if he doesn't want to face her wrath. Just say, Natsu Dragneel never had to cook for himself in his lifetime. All he ever knew was to eat the tasty and spicy food that was served to him. Curse the blonde for making him cook when all he could do is just sit and eat. Now how should he do this task he embarked on? Who is the right person for this? His cook seems to have overslept or he would be the one doing the job, not him. He'd rather not ask Erza, he had enough of eating strawberry cakes. The ice princess will not be of any help as he is, none but a male inexperienced at cooking like him. Rather, he would also not prefer to have some snow cones for his breakfast. Just who can freaking help me?

"Yes, I got it!" the dim bulb of his head glowed, "It has to be Mira when it comes to cooking"

~0~

Never has Mirajane heard of such a strange request from her pinkette friend. To tell him to eat ice cream was an entirely different issue. To guide him in cooking- that was just overboard. Now she was sure this is the funniest dream in her entire life. It was so unbelievable that she stood in front of the mirror, watching for the signs of insomnia of the previous day. She went to the extent of pricking herself to make sure she was wide awake.

"_Come on, Mira, this ain't funny. Be quick. I have to finish this as soon as possible. Erza might be on her way. And Lucy will also be hungry once done with the cleaning" _moe flowers filled the background once she heard him say that. So, he was worried that his wife will die of hunger if he wouldn't cook for her. That was so- SWEET!

"Alright, if that's for sweet and lovely wife, then I'll help you," she said. Mira, the cooking specialist, mode on.

~0~

Mira did tell him to cook the pan cakes till they were brown right. Did she mention which shade of brown it was? He is pretty sure it was dark brown. The other day when he was searching over the net for something and he accidentally came across a picture of those brown pancakes, they were dark brown- or light brown was it? Was it dark dark brown or lighter brown? Was it Max's hair colour or Cana's? This problem was so frustrating!

He made up his mind. He was going to increase the pay for his cook. Cooking was so difficult- at least when compared to eating! He was sure he lost a few locks of his awesome pink hair in frustration.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" the sweet voice which just happened to make him do all this stuff asked in a rather worried voice. Coming out of his thoughts, he found black smoke erupting from his oh so awesome pancakes, leaving the charred material on the pan. His jaw dropped and so was Lucy's. With just one glare, he was made to go out of the kitchen.

Operation: Cooking failed.

He definitely is going to increase the salary of his chef.

~0~

It's been an hour since the whole burning pancakes issue. Silence fell upon the place with Lucy being in kitchen and Natsu in the living room, watching the non-sense shows on the TV.

"Lucy, are you done?" he groaned, dying of hunger.

"Can't you wait? Do you know how much time it goes for cleaning the charred thing off and starting anew? You should've told me the truth in the first place!" she yelled from the kitchen.

Well, she was right on the spot. He could've accepted the fact that he couldn't cook. Cooking was never his thing but at least he tried. Why isn't she going to accept the fact? Looking in this point of view, he was a little pissed but then again, all he ever did create more work for her. So, she had the right to be angry with him. Or just summarising, he was happy she was angry with him. It might seem funny but he was glad there was someone other than Erza who was angry with him and could make him work. For once in his life, he was feeling like he was a normal human being, getting yelled at, kicked, worried about, being playful with and being lov- wait, that's out of question! No way in the hell is that ever going to happen.

He clenched his fists tight at end of his thoughts. He's never going to be lov-

_Tring! Tring!_

_Another doorbell?_

"I'll get it!" he shouted to no on in particular. He couldn't afford Lucy to find out his little secret, at least when he is feeling at ease with her ignorance of his identity. He promised himself that he wouldn't let her know who he is. At least, not at the moment.

"E-Erza, uh, hi!" he squeaked. A wide grin spread on the red haired woman's face as she entered the little apartment.

"Hope you're doing well," she asked. She sat on the couch, glancing at the newspaper which she assumed was unread. The cartoon channel on the television didn't help either.

Erza just sweat dropped at how knowingly clueless her fellow was.

_Guess he doesn't know the full story yet. _

"Can we talk about this morning?" she began the subject, much to his dislike. He groaned before Lucy made her entrance with a glass of strawberry milkshake in a tray. There was a sparkle in Erza's eyes before she took the juice and gulped it down as if she's never tasted one in her entire life time.

"Thank you, Lucy I presume." She said, in the most formal tone possible.

"Yeah," Lucy smiled. Erza wondered how she knew that she was fond of strawberries but the blonde's next statement cleared her doubt. "That's all were present in the fridge. I hope you don't mind."

"_Right, the last thing that the chef made was a strawberry cake for Erza, wasn't it?"_ Natsu recollected.

"Absolutely not, That's my favourite, after the strawberry cake that is," Erza replied. "I hope you didn't have any discomfort. I heard from Natsu that you lost your job and were also thrown out of your apartment. I apologise for all the trouble we've caused you."

Erza shook her head while Lucy could only flail her hands in disapproval and assuring her that it was just fate and they had nothing to do with it.

"I hope he didn't trouble you much," Erza's words cut through him like swords. Just a little slip from Lucy and he could be dead the next moment.

"No, he didn't. He was quite helpful." Lucy said, much to his surprise. His ears perked at that and a smile spread across his face, aimed at her.

"That's good to hear. So, what about the morning toda-"

"Luce, I'm hungry. Can't we talk over breakfast? I'm dying already," he said, using the nickname he'd given her.

She just giggled and went to the kitchen. Erza smiled at their interaction but directed her attention at Natsu who had something to tell her- maybe many things?

"Come with me," he dragged the red-haired girl, who grabbed the newspaper on the couch along with her purse while letting herself being dragged to the music room.

"What is it? Why are you preventing me from telling the truth?" she asked, seeing through his actions since morning.

"I told you already I don't want Lucy to learn about my identity. She's still ignorant of who I am and for once in my life, I want to be treated as such by someone other than you guys!" he replied using a higher tone.

A smirk formed on the redhead's lips as she sat on the chair in the room.

"And why will I lie?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Because you, Erza Scarlet, are my manager and my good friend. Now will you help me in keeping my identity a secret?" he asked with those hopeful puppy dog eyes of his that always worked.

She stood up and walked to the window. Gazing out at the beautiful scenery that unfolded in front of her, she turned to him.

"There are times when even your powerful manager cannot help you, Natsu Dragneel." She said, confusing him. She handed him the newspaper she grabbed from his couch and directed him from the corner of her eye to open it.

His eyes widened as soon as he read the main headlines of the newspaper.

**NATSU DRAGNEEL AND HIS SECRET LOVE!**

_**Rumours that Natsu Dragneel is in love with this mysterious girl spread out in the city like wild fire. The other day he was spotted searching frantically for someone. Though it was never known who the person really is, the same night people in Magnolia claimed to have seen him hugging some girl in the middle of Magnolia Central Park. The girl's identity couldn't be revealed as there was a lighting problem in the park, making it too dark to notice but Dragneel-san was easy to spot due to his unique hair colour. For all we know is that he just might've found his match, breaking the hearts of the girls he's been holding until date. So, should we consider the rockstar and heartthrob, the Salamander of Fairytail, taken?**_

Natsu sighed a little. At least the press is oblivious to the events inside the theatre.

"Don't sigh. Even if Lucy reads the newspaper or listens to news, you're secret is out you see," Erza said, shattering his happy moment.

"_Erza-san! Natsu! Would you guys like to hear some news?!" _Lucy asked as if on cue. Natsu slapped himself. What is he going to do?

* * *

**So, you guys now know who Natsu is? For all those who guessed it right, Yahoo! The next chapter is dedicated to them! **

**What do you think about this story so far? Leave a review to let me know.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Good day,**

**beatress**


End file.
